What the Night Can Do?
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: This is after the story BFFWB, Parker goes out to figure out what to do with Alec H. and Sophie...Meets a client from her past and the two helped her out so that Parker could get even in a way....Heavy slash
1. Chapter 1

_**What the Night can Do….**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part One**_

_These are the things the night can do…It could make you the heroes you always knew you could be and make you better than you ever you could be. These are the secret the night can keep. Something so good that it could be really deep….These are the things the night can say…Do everything you can until the break of day._

_**11:00 **_

_**Parker was hanging on the bridge as she was trying to figure out what to do about Hardison and Sophie. **__Hardison was the plan all along but Sophie was the X factor, she was the loose end and it was driving Parker nuts on how to tie it up. __**As she flipped her body up then stood on the bridge, she walked back home and saw Hardison there. As he was lying on the couch and she lean into him then kissed him. He caught her kissing him and then she took him back to her house…**_

_**12:00 **_

_**Parker woke up after sleeping for fifteen minutes and got up to go for a walk. She saw Hardison sleeping besides her and before she did that. She thought maybe she could stay next to him for 15 more minutes….As 12:16 blared through the light of the alarm clock Parker got up and then she got dressed. As she walked, she needed to think because a certain woman was keeping her up tonight and when she has sex, the thought of Hardison having tits shouldn't come up in her mind but you know they are doing great things with padded bras as of late…**_

_She never heard a British woman moan like Sophie did to her that day and scratch her back that night. The thought that always came back to her was that Sophie found her first. It was Sophie that night who got Parker off by licking her just…__**Parker had to shake that off but…**__It was so good when Sophie kissed because it was wanting and…__**Parker shook that off. **_

_**As she was about to climb, she saw across the street and there was a woman standing on the corner. She was in her mid-twenties and had a slim red dress, Parker walked across the street to see she had gun in the back of her dress.**_

"_**Jessie." Parker said she instantly recognized the girl from her high school days. Jessie turned to Parker and then turned the other way. "Third strip club I've been kicked out of…." Jessie said and the last time Parker remembered Jessie was at prom when she "politely" took Parker's date away from her after she was dump with tar…Jessie was one of those mean girls who Parker made her life a living hell all because Jessie made Hardison high school stay difficult. Parker taking her prom date was the arch of a three year plan of Parker to make Jessie's life a living hell.. However, karma caught up to her. Now it looks like it caught up with Jessie. Now Parker was curious that's the only reason she was standing in front of Jessie.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**What The Night Can Do?**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Two**_

"_**Daniel Collins has been cheating on me with a stripper in there. I've been going through two strip clubs to find her and I made a lot of money to keep it all quiet and now I see her in there." Jessie said and Parker was now satisfied to know why she was there. She could go back now and then she heard, "That's why you came over here!" Parker paused and took a breath, she turned back around and said, "You are getting what you deserve.." Parker then walked away and then a car pulled up…It was a few women who looked like drunk sorority sisters and Jessie began to walk up to them. Parker then walked up to Jessie and punch her in the face as she was about to kill them. "Oh my God!" Girl number one said and Parker looked at the girl then said, "She's drunk, she thought you would the girl who fuck her guy." Girl number one looked down and said, "Oh my God, I know her. He definitely upgraded." **_

_**That phase rang in Parker's ears because that's what Jessie said and giving the fact the girl said thank you…This was against her judgment. Parker made two calls first to Hardison and then to Sophie…**_

_**Sophie gave Parker a look. "You did this out of the goodness of your heart?" Sophie asked and Parker was about to answered. "You didn't say a word, I know all ready…" Sophie said and Parker walked after her. "No you don't" Parker said and Sophie paused then gave her that silly girl do you know who I am… **_

_Three months ago…_

"_Nate doesn't deserves you." Parker said and Sophie laughed then told her she was only saying that because she came really hard. Parker couldn't deny that was part of the truth. "You're my first girl who's ever made me cry after sex…In a good way.." Parker said and Sophie turned around… "You and Hardison make me feel, Elliot and Nate annoyed me.. You make me feel.." Parker said and as Sophie walked to Parker. They shared a small kiss and Sophie looked at her. Parker pulled her back then to the wall. Parker slowly massage her fingers into Sophie and it was small sensations.. Parker told her to be quiet… "Not yet…" Parker whispered very softly and Sophie was about to climax…You see Parker cracks safe for leisure time, her fingertips are so strong that she could hang on bridges. So turning a woman on, the pressure points of a clit is a bookmark in her mind. _

_Parker shook her head and Sophie begged her to climax.. Parker's smile only got bigger and Sophie told her how crazy she is… "You like it don't you Sophie, you like it that I have control but it makes you happy and Nate doesn't deserves you. Now when I count to five you could cum.." Parker told Sophie in a soft voice like she was negotiating with her. Parker didn't say five but Sophie was about to pass out. "Five." Parker said and Sophie let it all out. Parker had a smile on her face and she said, "Good girl.." _


	3. Chapter 3

_**What The Night Can Do?**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Present…..**_

_**Sophie put the ice pack on her face. "Daniel has been cheating on me with some sorority girl" Jessie said as she accepted the ice pack. "I mean he was obvious about it, he would e-mail me that. He can't let it go that I told him that I might like women…I mean I wasn't going to act on it…" Jessie said and Parker laughed then stopped. "You tortured me in high school calling me that very nasty name and you…Oh my GOD! I'm loving this where's a camera.." Parker said as she walked off to find one in Sophie's house. "He's been pushing me to cheat and there's more…I worked in a shelter for battered women and his father said that if I leave Daniel, he has the power to shut it down.." Jessie said and Sophie responded, "Give Hardison the name of the shelter." Hardison gave Jessie a look as Sophie walked to find Parker. "Parker, I have to tell you something.." Sophie said and Parker responded, "Does this have a memory stick?" Sophie told Parker that they needed to help her and why…Parker reluctantly agreed.**_

_**As Sophie told Parker what was happening with Jessie. Parker stopped dead in her tracks because of her own background with abuse. "We're going to help her, aren't we?" Parker asked and then Sophie wanted to add. "I like working this close to you without the other guys." As Sophie watched Hardison with his back turned, she grabbed Sophie and shared a kiss in shear frustration. Parker then kissed Hardison as she walked outside. Parker screamed, **__"Motherfucker!!!! I hate loose ends.." Parker made sure no one inside could hear her. _

_**They would going to run I came with her and leaving with you…So Hardison would be the big roller and Sophie would be his girlfriend…They would coming in to seek talent of an indy movie. Parker came in on the side and they pick the girl's cell phone it was then a handoff to Hardison. Hardison then studied the information he got off of there. This girl didn't believe in making sure the computer didn't remember her password. She had send a dozen resumes to talent and then saw a order site of big toys for big boys. Sophie laughed because she knew what that was for. They saw that the measurements would for the father of Collins.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**What The Night Can Do**_

_**By **_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Four**_

_**Hardison got all this information to his e-mail snickering all the way. Then on the reverse again, the cell phone was never lost or "stolen". Hardison made his way and sold the con. Sophie did her job to counter it saying that maybe she wasn't wild enough. I mean this "character" had to show depth from a wild girl to a hit woman. It was perfect it was beginners night at this strip club…**_

_**The girl was up later and Parker wanted this to be over then could sink the father easily. Parker had the flash drive in her hand.. She turned to see how Jessie was doing. She walked to Jessie and sat across from her. "Who was she?" Parker asked and Jessie rolled her head up. "She was a girl that was….She was a girl like you." Jessie said and talked about how Parker was so set and focus on ruining her life for someone she loved. Jessie never knew dedication like that and that's why she went back at her to show that maybe Parker would date her. **_

"_**Why didn't you just ask me for coffee?" Parker asked and Jessie responded, "I was a teenager." Parker shook her head. "So you and Hardison." Jessie said and Parker nodded, she didn't want Jessie to know what was on the flash drive just in case of a double cross. **_

_**Parker got a call and it was Hardison, they got what they needed. So here it was a video of the girl doing girls gone wild, the father being a public figure and most of all…..The son would be humiliated if this got on you tube. So as Sophie was minding Jessie. Hardison showed Parker pictures of the husband trying out certain baby outfits. At four O'clock in the morning, a ghost You-tube account was made. **_

_**So everything about the night, Hardison made sure it wasn't trace back to them. Parker had did something she never thought she would do and that was help Jessie. As Parker said her goodbyes, she turned to see Sophie standing there. **_

"_**You would great." Sophie said and Parker responded, "Thank you. I'm going to thank Hardison later.." It was Parker way of shield how torn she was. "Bitch!" Sophie yelled and walked away from Parker. Parker didn't take that way. "What?!" Parker asked but yelled and Sophie ripped her for doing that. She noted that this is how Nate would act and thought Parker was better than that. "You're comparing me to Nate! Sophie I didn't think we had anything! I might have…." Parker said and Sophie responded, "What?!" Parker paused and then Sophie just walked to her then said. "Have you told Hardison about me and you? Have you told him that…" Sophie then saw Hardison who looked like he was standing there the whole time. "Who do you want Parker?" Hardison asked and added, "You have to make a choice." **_

_**In the last three weeks everyone was working as they always do…As Sophie called about the bomb and everyone left. Parker paused and kept wanting to go back because she had a bad feeling. Everyone was fine…**__I mean if Sophie died then it could be Hardison for now on. No more loose… The explosion happened. Parker stopped in her tracks and turned around. Parker prayed the pudding gave her a good start…._


End file.
